gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 ［Haze'n-thley］
The RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Haze'n-thley is a concept Mobile Suit from the Gundam Universal Century timeline. Technological & Combat Characteristics The RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Haze'n-thley is considered as the final unit of the Hazel series, which uses components from the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II] and the RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 [Advanced Hazel]. As a result, virtually all the RGM-79Q GM Quel parts that remained in the Hazel are replaced by enhancement parts from both the TR-6. Because it uses the unmodified upper body of the Woundwort high-speed fighter form, its head, chest, and shoulders are very different in shape from those of the Hazel. This substitution is possible because the upper body of the TR-6 is the same size as the Hazel's Primrose escape system. It appears that the TR-6 components are actually installed on top of a RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel Owsla] torso, since the head and chest structures of the Owsla are visible underneath the new enhancement parts. The TR-6 booster pod is likewise connected to the same movable booster pod used by the original Hazel. Finally, the chest and arms of the base TR-6 mobile suit are attached to the waist of the Haze'n-thley as a sub-arm unit. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces's Mobile Suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. Because of their low caliber the weapons won't damage a mobile suit's armor by much, though it is still commonly employed as a tactic to keep an enemy mobile suit from getting too close. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Sabers :The standard armament for melee combat for Earth Federation mobile suits is the beam saber. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. The Haze'n-thley mounts two in a recharge rack in the backpack behind the right shoulder. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The Machine Gun is a simple shell-firing machine gun that is based on older technologies, making it a weapon that can be cheaply produced and can be used by just about any mobile suit. The weapon has no where near the power of a beam rifle, thus its attacks can be stopped by a healthy layer of armor. The bullets are stored in magazines that can be replaced when they are used up. ;*Spread Beam Gun :The Haze'n-thley is equipped with two beam guns on the back to be used to take down several mobile suits. ;*Long Blade Rifle :The most unique weapon of the Haze'n-thley which is first used by the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Woundwort]. As the long blade rifle is used as a regular beam rifle, it also doubles as a shield to protect itself from enemies. It can also produce a heat blade, allowing it to cut down enemies when there's no time to deploy its beam sabers. The Long Blade Rifle can also transform into a miniature MS and can be used an an INCOM. Like all Beam Rifles of the period, the Long Blade Rifle is powered a a replaceable E-Pac. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub-Arm Unit :A Pair of Sub-arm units were installed into the Haze'n-thley. The sub arm unit, one of the devices intended to connect to the multi weapon latch, contains secondary arms folded away inside what looks at first glance like extra skirt armor. These sub arms allow the Hazel to carry a beam rifle or other weapons even when both its main arms are obstructed by the attachment of shield boosters. The sub arms can also be used to wield secondary weapons like beam sabers, or to replace energy packs when both main arms are holding weapons. ;*Booster Pod :The Haze'n-thley uses the same booster pod similar to the Regular Hazel, which contains propellant tanks and a single thruster with an output of 22,000 kg. This device is a further evolution of the sturm boosters (a device which contains thrusters for increasing propulsion purposes) used by earlier mobile suits. ;*Emergency Escape Pod [Primrose] :An special type of escape pod, based on research and development conducted by the Konpeitoh technical headquarters after Lieutenant Wes Murphy’s Hazel was heavily damaged in combat with Zeon remnants. Although it resembles the core block system of the RX-78-2 Gundam, However, the Primrose functions purely as an escape system, lacking the docking and separation capability of the core block. As a result, it cannot dock under its own power once separation has been performed. But despite its simplicity, the Primrose is capable of independent flight, unlike the ejection pods installed in ordinary mobile suits, so the pilot’s chances of survival are dramatically increased. History The RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Haze'n-thley is supposed to be the final unit of the Hazel Units developed by the Titans. Usually the Haze'n-thley and the Haze'n-thley II are core units for both the experimental RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Dandelion II] and the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Fiver II] units. Variants ;*RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 [Haze'n-thley-Rah II] ;*[Gundam TR-1 ［Haze'n-thley-Rah II］ Cruise Form|RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 [Haze'n-thley-Rah II Cruise Form]] Gallery Rx-121-hyzenthlay.jpg|Equipped with Long Blade Rifle Hyzenthlay-torso.jpg|Haze'n-thley (Head Detail) Hyzenthlay.gif Haze-hyzenthley1.jpg Haze-hyzenthley2.jpg Haze-hyzenthley3.jpg Notes & Trivia *The mobile suit's name is derived from the fictional rabbit character from Watership Down Haze'n-thley. Haze'n-thley is a Lapine word meaning "shine-dew-fur" or "Fur shining like the dew". *The name of the mobile suit is taken from a winning entry published in Dengeki Hobby Magazine. External links *Haze'n-thley on MAHQ ja:RX-121-3C ガンダムTR-1［ハイゼンスレイ］